Family Ties
by dragondaze
Summary: new chapter one of old story shake things up... very different, no more new girls, PG for language in chapter 2! please r and r
1. Introductions

Family Ties

Disclaimer… it all belongs to JK Rowling, except for a few new people (you'll see!)

"Harry, Ron, come on, I wanna get a good compartment on the train!" Hermione screamed back to her two best friends. The three boarded the train, giving people with trunks room as all of their stuff was already loaded. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their compartment

There were three people sitting in the room already. Seeing who it was Ron, Hermione, and Harry automatically got pissed off. Malfoy and his trollish cronies had taken over an entire side, even though the compartment was clearly already occupied.

"Tsk tsk, not even enough time to greet your enemy." Malfoy spat at Harry. Harry had advanced toward Malfoy, wand drawn, but backed off when Malfoy spoke. 

"Aww, shut it ferrret boy. We all know that you've only become pissier because darling daddy's doing time." It was the first thing Hermoine had said ant it even surprised her. 

She stared up at him, knowing that this would just make him madder and ruder, due to the fact that his father's arrest hadn't exactly been secret. She could not believe that the son of one of the biggest Death Eaters ever couldn't think of a comeback. Malfoy spluttered, and then motioned to Crabbe and Goyle and stormed off. He returned only briefly to retrieve the huge pile of sweets he had left in the compartment before returning to the Slytherins, and more importantly to Malfoy, Pansy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later on, in the great hall, everyone was sitting at their house tables. Dumbledore stood up, looking extremely tired. Harry looked around for a certain five people, the only other ones who knew why the headmaster looked so tired. After the battle that Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and Neville had fought last year, Dumbledore had spent the whole summer working for the Order.

"We have several announcements this year," the headmaster spoke, "first, let me just say welcome to the new students, and we hope that you enjoy your seven years with us. The other announcement is teaching announcements. You may have not known, but before Madame Hooch came to us for Quidditch, she trained to be an Auror. So this year, due to unfortunate issues with last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," his eyes rested on Harry and he smiled, "Madame Hooch will be teaching this year. So therefore, we have a new Quidditch coach. May I introduce Mr. Caelum…" 

End of Chapter One, hope you liked it! Sorry to leave you hanging, but you won't be disappointed I hope, with the new professor and all… Hope to have two up very, very soon, but please read and review so that two is better than this, 

Much love, the authors…


	2. Relations and Revalations

Family Ties

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I only own the new character, the rest is the author's!!!

A/N: I hope you guys liked the first chapter… I had to edit because it seems no one liked my Sues… ah, well, whatever, I wasn't a big fan of them either, but they were fun to write… hope you like the new chapter! Much love, the authors! Ps… sorry I took so long to put this up exams and then my comp stopped working! 

"Professor Caelum Malfoy!" Dumbledore waved his hand at the new young man standing up. Harry groaned inwardly, figuring anyone with the last name Malfoy hated him. So now his "fan club" at school totaled three: Snape, and now two Malfoys.

            Harry realized that the whole room had gone silent and heads were swiveling between him and both Malfoys. Harry looked at the new professor and gasped. The man up there was almost identical to Harry and James but with Malfoy's trademark blonde hair. The man introduced himself, talked to the students (just a few words) and then sat back down. 

            Hermoine, Ron, and Harry looked at each other before all three calmly got up and exited the hall. Once outside, they headed up to the common room to discuss what they had just witnessed. 

            "He has to be related to both of you!" Hermoine was pacing by the fire, for once unable to solve this with a book.

            "Ya, mate, no one just happens to look like the famous Harry Potter," Ron stood behind a sofa watching Hermoine with great interest. She was wearing her robes, but they seemed different on her some how, at least to Ron. Her head suddenly snapped up, and she smiled.

            "Stay here, you two, I think I've got it!" she ran off up the stairs to her dorm and came back seconds later with a huge book under her arm. She set it on the table and it creaked under the weight. The title was Bloodlines of The Wizard, Up to Date, and when she opened the book, it was filled with family trees of many pureblood wizarding families. 

            "I got this book to study how it works, because it updates the family trees all by itself. There is never a need to print a new edition." Hermoine stated this as though it were all very simple, but the boys were confused. She flipped to a page with the word "Potter" inscribed in calligraphy on the top, and began running her finger down the page. Harry and Ron watched with great interest. Finding nothing of help on that page, Hernoine flipped to a page with the word "Malfoy" on the top.

            "I've got it!" and she pointed out what she meant. The tree had nearly three hundred names on it, and next to the name Cornelia Malfoy was the name Romanus Potter. 

            "So, that would make you, like related to Malfoy right?" Ron asked, looking horrified and confused at the same time. 


End file.
